Mafia Madness
by Flor De La Cereza
Summary: Sakura finds out that her father is the leader of a Japanese mafia, So she flees to China, thinking she'll never be near any mafia buisiness again. She has no idea how wrong she is, until she meets Syaoran Li, a High ranking Chinese mafia member.
1. Bombings and new beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters are copy write to clamp. However the plot is all mine. Oh, and I'm only writing this once, so don't expect it again.  
  
Rated: PG-13 for large amounts of swearing  
  
Authors note (please read this one you guys, some of it is kind of important): Hello there! Yes I know what you are all thinking "oh god this weirdo is back to write stories that will never be finished" well, I plan on making that all change (yeah I know you probably don't believe me, but don't worry, I plan to gain your trust back!) I actually WROUTE OUT AN OUTLINE for this (gasp! I bet you didn't expect that!) So I will be staying on course with this story (yes, after leaving it for about 2 years) you don't HAVE to read this chapter if you read the original, but I've gone back and changed and added in a bunch of stuff so it's actually pretty different (and i hope better), and I've spaced it out better so that it's easier to read, so you may want to reread this. Now, if you plan on reading my story, there are just a few guidelines I want you to keep in mind,  
  
1.) I type VERY slowly, so even if I have lots of time, and know exactly what I want to write, it's going to take me a while to get it finished, so please be patient. If I am rushed, it will be up faster, but it will be of poor quality. If I can, I hope to update once a week during the summer (hopefully that, it all depends on the amount of time I have) but during school (I'm entering high school this year so it may be hard for me to make time) it will most likely be every two weeks.  
  
2.) I truthfully don't know very much about mafias, I know that they are rich, usually Italian, mostly older, and kill lots of people. I don't know how things are run, so I'm making up my own way. Don't like it? Then don't read, simple as that, I'm not forcing you. And about the older thing, do you really want to read about Syaoran when he's old and grey? Didn't think so. Also I know they don't have mafias is Japan or china, but lets just our imaginations ok?  
  
3.) Reviews. Every author LOVES to get reviews, not just good ones, but constructive criticism, TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE. Last year I had 2 music teachers, one praised us no matter what we did, they other constantly told us things we were doing wrong. Which one was my favorite? The one that criticized because I tried so hard to impress him and so I got better than I ever could have without that. I'm not going to bend to your every wish, but certain things if I feel you are right I certainly will change it, or at least not do it that way in the future. Another big thing is suggestions, tell me what you think should happen, and if I like it, I'll add it in.  
  
I also am in need of a temporary BETA reader until my friends computer is working again, you need to be completely trustworthy, and preferably have your own story on here so I can see your capabilities. leave a signed in review if you are interested (note the temporary part, it may only be for a few chapters, or I might not have to pick someone at all, it just depends on when her computer is up and running)  
  
That's basically all I have to say, I won't be making very long, or probably any unless needed, more notes, so I appreciate that you read this one. And now, what you came here for, the story, buckle up because it may be a bumpy ride.  
  
  
  
Mafia Madness chapter one: Bombings and new beginnings  
  
  
  
"RUN!" shouted a twenty-three year old man with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes that were hidden with sunglasses, as he raced down the streets of Hong Kong, China looking for his black Mercedes Benz.  
  
"We're right behind you!" shouted his right hand man as he and two other guys, and two girls ran behind him, all dressed in black trench coats. As they dove into their cars, the huge restaurant behind them exploded, as screams filled the air.  
  
"That'll teach him not to double cross us," stated the amber-eyed hunk, whose name was Syaoran Li. He was the leader of the Hong Kong division in the biggest and most powerful Mafia in china. As he continued to drive with his cousin Meiling Li at his side, he began to hear police sirens getting closer.  
  
" Oh shit cops!" Meiling yelled her long black and red streaked hair whipping around as she turned to her cousin with worried fiery red eyes. Syaoran frowned and quickly handed Meiling his cell since hers was getting repaired from their last ' little outing,' as he liked to call them.  
  
"Call Nakazo and tell to get them to take the long way back, we'll lose the cops." He ordered his cousin, who quickly obeyed.  
  
  
  
"Beep, beep, beep..." Nakazo answered his cell quickly but ducked before he could say a word as the driver nearly hit a wall trying to shake off the cops.  
  
" This had better be good!!! I'm not exactly in a good place to chat!!" He yelled at his mystery caller not caring who it was as his light blue eyes flashed with annoyance.  
  
" Thanks a bunch Nakazo, I feel so loved. Listen, who's driving the car?" Meiling asked from the other line.  
  
" Eriol is why?" he answered.  
  
" Put him on the line, I've got a message for him from Syaoran." She ordered  
  
"It's Meiling with a message from Syaoran." He said as he quickly passed the phone to his blue haired partner.  
  
" Yes Meiling, what's the message?" came Eriol's voice through the phone as he swerved the car just in time for a cop car to smash into a wall, satisfaction clear in his blue eyes behind his glasses  
  
" Syaoran said to take the long way back, we'll lose the cops, and be there in a few, ok?" she asked, shortly followed by a shriek of surprise when a bullet just missed her head as it went out of the car again through the front window. Boy would Sen and Kenji be mad having to fix the car again, for the second time this week.  
  
" Ask Syaoran if he's sure he doesn't want our help, there are a lot of them." Eriol replied unsure of long time friend and boss's decision.  
  
"Ok, one sec." Meiling said before putting the phone on hold to talk to her cousin, who had just shot one of the cop's cars wheels causing them to spin out of control.  
  
Meiling turned to Syaoran. " What did they say?" he asked.  
  
" Eriol wants to know if you are sure about sending him back, and not taking his help. There are a lot of them you know, are you sure you can handle it?" she asked her cousin worriedly. Syaoran turned to her, mock hurt on his face.  
  
"I don't believe this; my own cousin doesn't think I can handle nine measly cop cars? I think I'm going to cry Meiling." he said with a fake pout on his face, which soon turned to a smirk as he turned around in his seat and shot a police officer in the arm making him also loose control of the car and crash.  
  
"Make that eight." He added with another smirk. Meiling rolled her eyes at her cousin's childish behavior and took the phone off hold.  
  
" Eriol, are you still there?" she asked, making sure he hadn't decided to hang up because she took so long.  
  
" Yeah, so what did he say?" came Eriol's patient reply through the receiver.  
  
" He said he can handle it, now go this shouldn't take too long." She said and was about to say how immature Syaoran was about the whole thing when Syaoran yelled at her to shut her mouth and start firing.  
  
" Eriol, I got to go, me and my gun are needed, Ja!" Eriol sighed and replied.  
  
"Ja ne, and make sure your careful." There was a click as Meiling hung up, and he immediately followed suite and suddenly turned onto another street too fast for any cops to follow him, and headed towards the main place for all the people in their division.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile In Japan  
  
A young woman ran as fast as she could away from a large mansion, her chin length black hair whipping in the wind and her emerald eyes full of fear of being caught. She stopped when she came to a high chain link fence. She turned around one last time and looked at the place she had called home for the past twenty-two years of her life.  
  
"Mother I will miss you dearly and I wish I could take you with me, but I would be too dangerous for you, I know he would send people out after us and I don't want to risk your life like that. Don't worry about me, I have money for a plane ticket out of here and I will go as far as I can. Touya I see how you are becoming so much like him, I will pray for you every night that you can find it in you to turn back to how you were before it is too late. Father, it breaks my heart so much to see what you have become, and that is a monster, a horrible bloodthirsty, greedy monster. I hope that the Chinese get you, hopefully the afterlife will turn you back to the wonderful person you once were. Goodbye mother and Touya, I love you " she whispered inter the darkness and blew a kiss towards the large mansion, willing herself not to cry. Then suddenly, deciding her time there was up, she whipped around, causing a wisp of long honey hair to come astray from under the silky short black locks, climbed up and over fence and continued to run.  
  
Flashback from a few days before  
  
She hated this. She hated her life, but not as much as she hated him. Her own father. Her misery was all his fault, him and his disgusting (for that's what she thought about it) "job". She was the one and only daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto the infamous Japanese mafia leader and the man with a thousand people's blood on his hands. And she despised him for it. Up until the previous few hours her life had been picture perfect. she was easily one of the prettiest girls in all of Tokyo with a to die for slender figure, creamy light peach skin and bright emerald eyes framed by long black lashes and long honey brown hair to her mid waist. She was also the daughter of two extremely rich people so she always got the very best of everything, throughout high school she as very popular and head cheerleader. Plus to top it off, she was incredibly kind, and pretty smart too. Yes, she Sakura Kinomoto has the ideal life of many girls, and now at the age of twenty-two she was preparing to set off to one of the most highly rated universities in Japan. All this of course was before she walked in on her father in a "meeting" with a few people who worked with him giving the order to kill off a large group of people. The events and the shock were still fresh in her mind.  
  
She had been walking past her father office chasing her kitty kero when she heard horrible words come from her father's mouth.  
  
"SO WHAT THEY SAID THEY WOULD GO TO THE COPS?!?!?! KILL THE MOTHER FUCKERS BEFORE THEY CAN GET THERE! You can burry their bodies in the dump, that's where they belong, with the trash!" Fujitaka yelled in outrage to the three men he usually sent to do his dirty work. He had just lit a cigar and his graying hair was matted from his burst of temper.  
  
She let out a gasp and the three men and her father turned towards the door.  
  
"Sakura!" Fujitaka exclaimed, "It's not what it sounds like!"  
  
She started to back away from the door in horror, but one of her fathers "work colleagues" ran forward and grabbed her before she could get away.  
  
"Listen sweetheart, it's not as bad as it seems, we hardily ever kill as many people as the news says we do, and when we do it's only because the deserve it-" he started trying to explain, but she interrupted him.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that you have killed people before you were going to do this? I don't understand, what's going on?" She questioned not knowing what he was talking about and tears of confusion and betrayal threatened to fall form her eyes.  
  
Fujitaka looked at her stunned "you mean you don't know? How much did you hear?"  
  
"All I heard was you saying to kill some people and handing them guns. Tell me what is going on!!" she demanded, the tears now starting to spill from her bright green eyes.  
  
"Oh shit" he muttered while running a hand through his already messed up hair, "I suppose I'll have to tell you now. You watch the news sometimes right?" he questioned trying to make things easier to explain.  
  
She nodded still not understanding so he continued, "well then you've obviously heard all about the Japanese Mafia, the one at war with the Chinese Mafia?"  
  
Again she nodded, still not understanding (that's sakura for you, dense as always, ne?) so again he continued "and of course you've heard of the mysterious leader that only high ranking members know the identity of? The one that goes by the name 'Taka' but nobody knows his real name?" (Lame I know but I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
Again she nodded, STILL not catching on to what he was trying to explain to her, so again he continued, "Sakura, the mysterious leader is me I'm in control of the entire organization, that's where we got all this money from!"   
  
Sakura didn't say anything; she just turned just turned and ran breaking free of the other man's hold on her wrist. She threw herself into her room and locked that door and cried into her pillow eventually falling asleep. A few hours later she woke up and thoughts about her family cam rushing into her head.  
  
"Oh Touya, you're in on this too aren't you? All those times you have been going out to "bond" with dad over the years, you were really getting tangled into all of this stupid mafia business" she spat the last few words like they burned her tongue and turned over so that she was lying on her back looking at the ceiling.  
  
"And mother, you've know about it the whole time didn't you? All this time you've bee getting quieter and quieter, but I never noticed until now" she whispered to no one in particular thinking of her poor dear mother.  
  
"Well" her eyes now darkening "I won't have any part of this, mom dad and Touya and I are supposed to be going to a party this week, I'll pretend to be sick and when they're gone, I'll get the hell out of here." Making up her mind she turned over and grabbed her cell phone she had just got earlier that week and hadn't told her parents about yet, afraid that her father may have tapped her regular line, and phoned her closest friend since the age of 11, Naoko, who was a nurse at a local clinic (lets just pretend that she is already a nurse and got her degree already ok?) and told her everything.  
  
"Yes," she though slightly happier "I'll be out of here and hopefully in a different country before he even realizes that I've left. All I need now is some money from my bank account and possibly a wig..."  
  
Flash back ends  
  
After she climbed the fence, she continued to run down the street, it was still dark, but that was because it was 4 am, mother, father and Touya would still be sleeping for ay least 3 more hours, and by then she hoped to be long gone. She had left a note for her mother that said she was going to commit suicide, hopefully her mother would tell father, and they would think her dead and not look for her, giving her an opportunity to start over fresh.  
  
When she got to her destination, she hid behind the huge pine tree and waited. About 10 minutes later a red convertible pulled over, Naoko's red convertible to be exact. She out from behind the tree and hugged her friend thanks. Naoko, had light brown hair just past her shoulder and it was thickly layered, she also wore smart looking oval glasses and had caramel coloured eyes.  
  
"Here, I got you a thousand dollars cash from your account, (ok, I know that in Japan it is called yen, but don't know how much it ids worth or what kind of money there is in china, so I'm going to keep this story in Canadian money so I know what I'm talking about ok?) And I transferred four hundred grand (try to remember that she and most people she knows in this are all Marjory rich, so that doesn't seem like very much to them) into a new account for you, that should get you a car, a decent apartment and clothes and food and other stuff you will need. I set it up so only you and I will know about it, maximum security, so your father won't even know it's exists or be able to trace it to you. Do you know where you are going?" she said handing her friend the cash and the new credit card and information about her new bank account to her, looking worried. (Ok ok, I know naoko couldn't really have don't that but lets just use our imaginations ok?)  
  
"Thank you so much Nao, I couldn't have pulled this off with out you. I have no idea where I am going, I'm just going to ask for a ticket to the next and farthest flight, hopefully out of the country. I have my new cell, and mom and dad don't know about it, so I'll call you in three weeks or less so my parent aren't suspicious. I they ask, you haven't talked to me since we went to the mall on Saturday ok?" sakura replied to her long time best friend.  
  
Naoko smiled slightly "of course I won't tell them I thing I swear. Are you going to get your name changed?" she questioned.  
  
"No, I know for sure father has connections there, I'll keep the same name incase he decides to check there." She answered.  
  
"Right good idea. We better get going though; you'll want to get out of here fast. But first, you have a few pieces of your hair falling out of your wig, you better fix it before we get to the airport." Naoko stated as they both got into her car.  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled the black wig off of her head, allowing long slightly wavy honey locks to fall gracefully down her back, she then picked up and elastic from naoko's car and tied it up in a bun, then place the black wig over it. It looked perfect, should fool anybody into believing it was her real hair only died and cut since her last ID picture was taken.  
  
When they pulled into the airport parking lot, Naoko and Sakura both got out and hugged. Naoko then handed her a backpack and sakura gave her a questioning look.  
  
"it has a change of clothes, some extra batteries for you phone and a few snacks incase you are hungry when you arrive." Naoko said smiling sadly.  
  
"Oh Nao! I'm going to miss you so much! Maybe some day I can come back and visit you" Sakura whispered while embracing naoko tightly and both girls started to cry.  
  
"Maybe, or perhaps I could go there, wherever there is. You do promise to phone me and tell me where you are don't you?" naoko questioned worry shiny behind her glasses.  
  
Sakura smiled at her and replied, "of course I will! Naoko you are my best friend, I wouldn't just run away and not tell you where I was. Just when my parents tell you that I'm, "dead" find a way to take care of kero for me ok? I don't want my poor cat in the same house as him. But, I have to go now, thank you so much for this." Sakura said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't worry, I will I promise, good-bye sakura, and good luck, I'll miss you so much" naoko said, also was tears. The girls hugged one last time and then sakura went inside, and Naoko drove off to her house before anyone noticed her absence.  
  
In the airport   
  
Sakura walked unsurely up to the front desk where a friendly looking woman sat at a computer, as soon as sakura was at the desk the woman looked up at her and beamed.  
  
"Hello there miss, what can I do for you?" she asked while still smiling brightly.  
  
"Hello. I was wondering when the next plane out of the country was leaving and where to?" Sakura Asked in a bit of a rushed voice.  
  
The woman, whose name was Ming Sue according to her name tag, gave her a curious glance before looking up something on her computer. After a few seconds she replied "there is a plane leaving for Hong Kong China in about half an hour. Is that helpful?"  
  
'China! Father is against the Chinese mafia, I should avoid going there.' Sakura though with slight panic. "Actually, is there anything leaving soon besides to china?" The woman looked on her computer screen and a few seconds.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, the next flight out of the country isn't until 10 am and it's to Italy. Would you like to be booked on that?" Ming Sue asked her.  
  
'the sooner I get out of her the better, I guess, china here I come, besides, nobody knows his identity anyway' Sakura thought before replying "actually, I think I'll take the flight to Hong Kong" She said. Ming Sue smiled and booked the flight.  
  
on the plane  
  
Sakura smiled softly as she sunk into the comfortable first class seat (the only one left on the plane). In a few hours she would be entering a new country and a new life. She would never be pulled into any of this mafia madness again.  
  
If she only knew then what fate had in store for her.  
  
end of chapter  
  
Author's note: that's all for now, hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer, tell me what you think so far 


	2. White Jelly Beans

Authors note: coughs err… yeah, lol, to start, I'd just like to say that I am really really really sorry although it wasn't entirely my fault! Ok, so it was kind of my fault, but I do have a fairly good excuse! You see, the week after I posted the first chapter I went on holidays with my family, so obviously I couldn't post then, but while on holidays, my mom got a good promotion offer on her job, the drawback? It meant moving halfway across the country to Calgary. When we got back (near the end of August) it was like hectic zone trying to get everything packed before the end of September (I never realized how much stuff I have) so then I couldn't post because A.) there were no time, and B.) by the time most of it was packed, three weeks later, the computer was packed, then when we got here (October 3) there was more hectic zone of unpacking, and I didn't get internet until two weeks after that (mind you I could have been typing this, but that's when the whole "my fault" part kicks in. so now, six months later, here I am! With a new chapter! Yay! On a better note, I will have chapters up fast now (well…. faster than 4 months anyhow…I hope) because the parents bought a new computer, and I get this lovely one all to myself in my room, with internet , so I shall try to work on this as much as possible. PLUS I now have almost the whole story written out on paper (what? I had to do something for the 2 day car ride.) PLUS AGAIN I wrote out little character bios (you see! I have been a busy little girl working to make this story somewhat readable for all you wonderfully patient reviewers!) and I am now even starting to think of a sequel! Fun fun fun! Although that's only if you review ;) any who, I'm done my blabbering, up here, so without further ado! Chapter two! (hey, that rhymes!)  
Ps: for those of you who actually read these, I'm going to need a BETA reader, so contact me by e-mail if you're interested. when I moved recently I had to give up my previous BETA reader (she usually did it at my house because she almost never gets to use her computer so now she doesn't have a chance to do it) the only requirements i have that you are a.) a fan of card captor sakura and know a fair amount about the characters b.) support (are can at least tolerate) SS and E/T pairings and c.) know how to use Microsoft word and can set it so that the changes are highlighted and I just have to hit accept or decline. owl me if you are interested, my next chapter is almost done and I don't want to put it up unedited, thank you!

Also to 'Blueice anime gurl' why thank you my dear, you've helped me out a lot with that little tidbit

SarA

Mafia Madness Chapter Two: White Jelly Beans

"CRASH!"

Syaoran and Meiling had just pulled into the large drive way of a mansion on the outskirts of Hong Kong. The black Mercedes Benz sports car that they had been driving was a wreck, none of the windows were not shattered and had at least three bullet holes in each. The vehicle body was covered in hole, dents and scratches, and the passenger door had been completely broken off when meiling tried to cut off a police car by having him ram into it. Sen and Kenji and the guys defiantly had their work cut out for them. It was a very good thing that their "business" was doing so good, otherwise they'd never have enough money to buy new cars and still have their expensive comforts. 

The Hong Kong division of the Chinese mafia was very well known for their success, so successful, that all of the higher ranking people there lived in luxurious mansions and their meeting place was almost like a hotel with tons large bedrooms and their own bathrooms, a pool, tennis and basketball courts, large entertainment room a ballroom for parties, vast kitchen with very loyal hired help And a chief. It was indeed a total dream place to live, although it was only used for when member from other cities came for meetings and such, but was not much of a loss to the very highest ranking people that they didn't live there, their homes were almost as vast and beautiful and this building was.

"SYAORAN! That had better not be you with another car for me to fix, there's only so much work I can handle!" bellowed a voice from the massive garage. Meiling turned to him with an expression that clearly stated 'your going to get it now!' and she struggled to hold back a laugh.

"SYAORAN! YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN THIS WEEK!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WORK I HAVE NOW!" The voice boomed again this time followed by a very angry Kenji Sakamoto storming towards them short black, usually neatly spiked, hair tussled and annoyance burning bright from his bronze eyes.

A giggling coffee and cream eyed girl came up to them and was joined on her way by Tomoyo who was tapping the scenario with an amused smile. The new girl with chin length wavy red brown hair was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you guys totaled ANOTHER car you guys, geez, maybe you should stay home form now on" she smirked and walked over to Kenji, who immediately stopped glaring when he saw her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"now, now Rika" he playfully tsked his girlfriend " what would they do if they stayed here? Knit? Blowing things up and killing people are pretty much all these useless clowns are good for." He smirked at the glowering Meiling, and glanced at Syaoran who surprisingly was also smirking.

"Meiling knit? I doubt it, she'd probably find some way to hurt people doing it." He chuckled lightly as Meiling's cold glare was turned from Kenji to him "but then again, rather that than her be in the kitchen, that's just a death wish to us all" he continued to smirk until her small yet deadly fist made contact with his shoulder.

"oh shut up Syaoran! I can't be perfect you know!…although, one does have to admit I am pretty damn close" she finished with a wink and then sauntered over to Tomoyo and Rika. "so ladies, shall we hit the mall?"

Kenji looked at her with a raised eyebrow "and what exactly do you girls need at the mall?" the rika rolled her eyes, while Tomoyo and meiling giggled.

"clothes baka!" she stated with a sigh " the big meeting is next week you know, we need some cool club clothes a few party gowns, and of course all the basic accessories" Rika replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The men all sweat dropped and the girls turned and walked up to the house to change and head out.

"Where the hell do they keep all of the stuff they buy? God knows their closet isn't big enough." Kenji asked as her stared at their giggling backs. Eriol shrugged and then turned to look at the car.

at the mall

rika sighed as she pulled on yet another gown for the party coming up, she wanted to look perfect for Kenji.

'I love him so much' she thought ' i wish he would tell me if he feels the same'

she suddenly heard an aggravated growl and assumed it was meiling in the next stall. One of the perks of being in the mob was all of the money they got, and with money they could get whatever they wanted, including a private fitting room in clothing stores so they could talk freely without being disturbed or overheard.

On the topic of meiling, Rika envied her more than meiling knew. She (meiling) was arranged to ,marry Sen Hanari 2 year ago, sen was a very hansom 24 year old young man with shaggy dark almost black brown hair and bright blue eyes, he came from a well off family that had been very involved in the mafia for a fair few generations. When their parents had told them, they hated each other with a passion and tried everything to get out of the marriage, but as time drew on, their hate turned into a blossoming love for each other. Which did make sense, seeing as they were perfect for each other, only a few months between age, both highly sarcastic, very good fighters, and both shared a love of shooting and blowing things up. They were the perfect couple, and although they got out on a rocky start, it just added to their passion.

"Meiling..." rika asked, not quite sure how to word her question "how long did it take for sen to tell you he loved you?" she finished unsure of what her answer would be. There was a pause then a burst of laughter.

"Do you mean before or after we stopped trying to kill each other?" meiling's voice questioned from the stall.

Rika giggled and replied "after of course! From when you guys started going out"

meiling sighed " I don't know exactly, about 3 months, I think. Why?" meiling questions, Rika was silent and then Tomoyo's voice came from her stall.

"Rika... are you worried about Kenji?" she asked tenderly. There was a pause before she replied.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't, we've been together for seven months and I think we have a solid relationship, but I can't help but wonder, does he love me? I don't mean it like does he care for me, because I know he does, but does he truly love me, and want to spend the rest of his life with me, he's never told me. You guys are both so luck, you know for sure that you already have the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with (Tomoyo and Eriol are engaged) and I don't even know if me and Kenji will last a year" Rika said sadly.

"Ooh, rika" Tomoyo said softly, don't worry, Kenji does love you, everyone can see that, you know how he used to be with girls, the longest relationship before you was three weeks, and he's been with you for seven months!" she exclaimed. Rika paused for a moment as she slipped on another dress then replied.

"Yeah, but how do i know I'm different to him than all of those other girls? What if I'm just some long term fling to him? If he loves me shouldn't he have told me by now, I mean really, you and Eriol were only going out for eight months before he proposed, me and Kenji have been together seven and I haven't even gotten and "I love you" yet. What if he dumps me? I'll never be able to face him again." she said, then smiled at her reflection this was the dress, it was perfect. (You'll get the description soon enough)

meiling finally decided on the dress she wanted and put it back on the hanger and started to get back into her regular clothes "don't worry about that rika" she reassured her "if he breaks your heart I'll personally make sure you never have to see him again, even if he's a friend" she stated and walked out of her stall, dress in hand.

"I'm going up front to pay for this, I'll meet you guys at the car" she said as she walked out of the private room. Tomoyo and Rika put the dresses they picked aside and got dressed.

"Don't worry about Kenji rika, its written clear across his face that he loves you, he's probably waiting for the perfect time to tell you." Tomoyo said and came out of her stall wearing a pair of flared pale blue jeans and a white silk Chinese style tank top, her long purple hair was put up in a messy bun held in with chopsticks.

"I hope your right I shouldn't be complaining though, at least i have someone, when I think about Syaoran and what happened to him, it's makes me feel so angry and sorry for him at the same time." rika said with a angered expression wearing a light pink knee length skirt and a white button up 3/4 sleeve shirt.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, he's become so much colder and closed off since it happened , it's really worrying me. Me and meiling were taking about it, what he needs is a girl who can show him that not everyone out there is horrible. Although I should be happy he's at least talking to us, that first week i wondered if he's ever come around again." Tomoyo said sadly.

Rika nodded and replied " you guys are right, he really does need to find someone, i hope he does, he deserves to have someone special after what happened. I don't think he was even this cold before." Tomoyo agreed ands both girls grabbed their purses and got ready to leave the room.

"Hey, who's on duty tonight?" rika asked as she walked towards the door. Tomoyo pulled her credit card out and also walked towards the door.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure it's Chiharu and Takashi, why?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if we were going to be able to go out to a club tonight, what with all of the division heads coming we're going to have to act 'well behaved' and 'grown up' man is next week going to be dull or what?" rika giggled and walked out the door to pay for her gown.

"Tell me about it!" Tomoyo giggled as she walked out of the room as well.

later that night in a back alley way

Sakura panted for breath as she leaned against the wall red cheeks and her wig was a mess, she could not believe his people knew about it already.

flashback

Sakura had just got out of the airport and was walking down the busy streets of Hong Kong when she heard a name that sounded all to familiar from two men's conversation.

"...Poor taka though he must be blaming himself for this, I mean really, it was his fault, his daughter finds out and coincidentally a day later she's committed suicide." the first man said in Japanese, making it quite clear who he worked for.

the other man shook his head sadly " yeah, i hear he has the whole Tokyo unit out looking for her, or her body whichever they find first. I wonder how this will effect profits?" he asked as an after thought.

"Probably with make them really low" the first man replied " but who are we to question him, i personally prefer my head without bullets in it thank you very much." Both men chuckled quietly before the first man's face turned glum.

"You know, chances are somebody already does have bullets in their head from questioning this, i hope it's nobody we know." both men agreed and walked on chatting about some movie, but by this time, sakura had already turned and ran down her nearest exit, a large dark alley.

end flashback

sakura caught her breath and tried to think rationally. 'Ok, be calm, they said that they were looking for me in japan, but they never said anyone was looking for me here, plus there are a million and one different cities in china, and that's only if they look in china, what are the chances that they would choose to look in Hong Kong? I'll just lay low for a while until they give up and assume that i really am dead. Oh gods i hope Naoko is alright' she thought and continued down the alley, it wasn't as if she could get hurt by anyone, her father had made her learn a few types of martial arts growing up, and she was very good at all of them, plus being a former high school cheerleader would help, the gymnastic moves from it would give her an easy way to escape.

she jumped when she heard a noise.

"Hello" she said uncertainly "who's there?" she asked walking slowly forward. Again there was that noise, it's sounded like rustling plastic, she was just to put it off in her mind as and animal of some sort when she came nearly face to face his a funny looking old man dressed in rags. Not expecting it she jumped and shrieked.

"HOEEEEEEE!" she yelped stumbling backwards, the old hobo man named 'bob' gave her a raised eyebrow as if to say 'what the hell if your problem?" and then continued to munch on what appeared to be...

'WHITE JELLYBEANS!' sakura thought with surprise as she looked at the plastic bag and sure enough there was a small amount of white beaned shaped things, which she assumed were jelly beans, however this thought reminded her how hungry she was, and strangely she hadn't seen a single restaurant or grocery stores around here minus the over priced ones in the airport, and then she hadn't even thought of getting food. She sighed with defeat and realized she have to ask 'bob' where he got those and pick up some food there, even if he was an odd little hobo man.

"Excuse me...er...sir?" she asked getting his attention, but getting slightly freaked out noticing how strange his eyes suddenly looked "could you tell me where you got those from? I'm new here and don't know where anything is." shew asked as sweetly as possible. The old man 'bob' looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you a little young for these?" he asked holding up the bag "you don't really look the type for them."

sakura, now being tired and slightly annoyed replied "aren't you a little old for them?" the man laughed and stood up properly, although sakura noticed he had trouble doing so, he seemed to be unstable and was leaning heavily on the garbage can beside him.

"Touche my dear. You see that door down there?" the man pointed down o the very end of the alley, she nodded " go down there, knock and when they ask for a password, stick your finger in the air and say 'did you know' they've got a large supply and should have what you want" he said and sat down once again.

Sakura looked at him as if he was nuts, but then realized, she didn't really have another option, she had no idea where the grocery stores here were, besides, maybe he was right, perhaps the stores here were just really strange. With that in mind she walked towards the door and timidly knocked.

A slot opened up and a pair of golden brown eyes stared back at her. Okay, the stores here were really REALLY strange.

"Password?" the person asked who was a girl as far as the voice showed. Sakura sign and stuck up her index finger.

"Did you know." she said and really hoped that old man wasn't making her look like a fool. There was a pause, and then the golden brown eyes narrowed.

"TAKASHI! YOU BAKA! DID YOU CHANGE THE PASSWORD TO THAT STUPID THING AGAIN!" the woman yelled at someone behind the door, then turned to sakura and opened the door, sakura timidly stepped in.

The room wasn't as dirty as she expected, in fact besides the creepy door it was kind of nice, only, it didn't look like a grocery store, it had multi colored pill type things all over the place and little plastic bags, and bags of powers and jellybean shaped things.

'oh, I guess this is some sort of candy store' sakura thought looking around (poor kid, so dense). The woman from the door looked her over, she had a slim figure with wavy light brown hair just past her shoulders.

"Hmm, you sure don't look like our usual customers, but who am i to judge! What can we get you?" she asked. Sakura looked around unsurely, she had never seen any of these types of candies before.

"Um, I'm not sure what i want, what do you have that is good?" she asked, her stomach growling from hunger, right about now, she'd take anything.

A young man with dark brown hair gelled up in the front and grey eyes stepped forward and grinned, she assumed this was the "Takashi" that girl had been yelling at.

"How about these?" he asked holding up a bag of pink tablets "they are sweetened so they taste good (I know nothing about this kind of stuff so bare with me), you can try one to make sure you like if you want" he said offering her one of the tablets (ok, for the record, Takashi is not evil, he thinks she knows what she's taking) Sakura nodded and popped the tablet in her mouth.

She had never felt anything quite like this before, the tablet did taste somewhat good, but it was making her feel nauseous, she could hear the two people talking, but they started going out of focus, suddenly she felt that she couldn't stand and began wobbling back and forth. Her legs eventually gave out and she was falling in what felt like slow motion to her to the floor, she heard a shout from somewhere, but didn't know what was going on.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought as everything turned black and she hit the floor.

Chiharu turned to Takashi and glared at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HER!" Takashi looked down worriedly at sakura before handing the package to Chiharu. She rad the label and gasped.

"Do you have any idea how strong this stuff is to someone who is not used o drugs!" she questioned him.

"Well, seeing as she came here i assumed that she was used to them, but by the looks of things, she's never even touched them before, and I'm beginning to doubt she even knew that was what we sell." he replied, picking sakura up and laying her on a near by couch.

"Never had them before? And we gave her this!" chiharu yelped before they both looked and each other.

"Oh shit"

AN: OMG! look! i actually FINISHED chapter two! I've had it planed out for two years and I actually finished it! Woohooo! guilty expression yeah, SS haven't even met yet, I'm sorry! lol, this was basically the chapter that tied the two different sides of the story together, and gave you a better idea of what some of the characters are like. I swear I will have the next chapter up soon than this one took, give me a couple weeks and it'll be up. RR with comment and suggestions please. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes in here.


End file.
